Scattered
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Was wenn es später nur noch Europa geben würde und keine Staaten? Was wenn wir Europäer und keiner Deutschen merh wären? Würden alle Länder sterben...?


.com/watch?v=w_LOOKssMpA

Hör dir den Song dabei an, das ist nur ein Tipp;) Trading Yesterday - Shattered

Was war passiert? Wo war er? Langsam stand sie auf und schaute melancholisch durch das Fenster empor zum weinenden Himmel. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nur noch weglaufen, durch das Glas brechen und ihren eigenen Weg suchen, der ihr ein neues Leben eröffnen würde, sie wollte nicht mehr die grauen Fassaden Düsseldorfs sehen. Sie wollte nicht mehr an ihren Vater denken. Er hatte sie fast verlassen, er war kein Land mehr, kein europäisches Land existierte mehr, alle waren Europäer, das was was sie verband war Nationalität geworden. Düsseldorf war unwichtig geworden, sie war eine unbedeutende Stadt im Gegensatz zu den Hauptstädten. Mittlerweile hasste Layla Ludwig, er hatte sie verraten, hatte ihr ihre Schwestern und Brüder genommen, nur noch Städte und große Bezirke. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei schlug sie auf die Fensterscheibe ein, sie zersprang mit einem lauten Klirren, schnitt in ihre Hände, ließ rotes Blut, warmes Blut.

Sie merkte den Schmerz nicht, nicht den kühlen Regen, er schmeckte salzig und heiß. Hatte sie sich nicht danach gesehnt zu England zurückzukehren? Zu Amerika, Kanada, Japan, Italien? Was war geschehen? Sie wollte nur noch ihren Vater zurück! Denjenigen, der sie zur deutschen Nationalität erzogen hatte, der sie beschützt hatte, wenn ihre große Schwester keine Kraft mehr gehabt hatte! Verdammt! War sie es die so schluchzte? Sie fühlte sich fremd...

Sie gehörte nicht in diese Umgebung, da war sie sicher, es war nicht mehr ihre Welt! Schnell wirbelte sie herum, ohne es zu bemerken rannte die Dunkelhaarige los, warf keinen Blick zurück, schimpfende Menschen wurden gerammt, aber sie hörte nicht was sie sagten, Wasser umhüllte sie, schirmte sie von der Welt ab, sie konnte es nicht mehr hören. Ihr Blick war Tränen verschleiert, nahm ihr die Sicht, die Menschen waren nur noch Schatten, Schatten, die Layla umringten und umströmten, Unbekannte Wesen, die aus einer anderen Welt kamen, die sie nicht kennen konnte und wollte. War sie zu stur? Nein, sie war nicht in der Lage nur den Schleier zu lichten und einen Blick zu wagen, es erschien ihr als einen Verrat an ihrer Vergangenheit, an den Menschen, die sie geliebt hatte. Die Länder wanderten höchstens nur als Geister durch die Welt.

Immunität? Unsterblichkeit? Nationalität? Was waren diese? Wohin war das verschwunden, wofür die Menschen über Jahrhunderte gekämpft hatten? Es war weg! Weg! Weggewischt, zerstückelt und in staubige Geschichtsbücher gebannt! Amerikaner, Europäer... was war der Unterschied? Sie lebten nur auf verschiedenen Kontinenten, ansonsten waren sie vollkommen gleich, würde sie in die USA reisen, wäre sie faktisch eine Amerikanerin. Ein Kichern entwich ihren zitternden Lippen, denen, die die Sprache verlernt hatten, deren Leben entwichen und nur eine leere Hülle waren. Wie absurd ihre Gedanken waren! Wie kindisch sie sich benahm! Sie war nur noch ein Mensch, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie wie die Länder als ausgestorbene Stadt wie Troja gelten würde, bis nur noch ein Hauch Düsseldorfs war! Layla fühlte sich trunken vom Wahnsinn, Trauer durchtränkte Layla.

Für sie war es normal, dass die beiden Freunde miteinander verknüpft waren, ein Netz bildeten, dass ihren Körper einschnürte, bis sie sich kaum noch anders bewegen konnte. Das, was noch geblieben war, waren ihre alten Freunde, ihre Geschwister aus Deutschland, alte Freunde aus anderen Ländern. Doch sie war allein. Ihre Flügel waren gebrochen, zerrupft, zerrissen, zerschnitten, zerschunden! Blut zierte den Weg, den sie in den letzten fünfzig Jahren entlang geschritten war, Blut zierte ihr Antlitz, das mit Tränen getränkten, weit aufgerissenen Augen aus dem zerschellten Spiegel entgegenblickte, sie erkannte sich nicht mehr. Immer noch rannen Ströme von Seelenregen aus ihren dunklen Iriden, sie versuchte die Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit zu bannen und in die dunkelste Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses zu schließen, den kleinen Schlüssel in tiefe, finstere Wasser zu werfen, aber sie waren zu mächtig, mächtiger als die schwarze Gestalt des Todes, der sie immer begleitet und immer wieder tauchten die Bilder vor ihren Augen auf, rissen die Wunden auf und quälten sie, peinigten sie bis zum Tod, bis zum bitteren Ende, bis zu...

Zitternd, müde bog sie um die Ecke, nass klebten ihre Haare am Kopf, hingen strähnig in ihr kindliches Gesicht , ließen Wasserfäden über ihre blasse Stirn laufen. Warum konnte es nicht endlich zu ende sein? Warum konnte sie nicht jemand erlösen oder sie wenigstens in den Arm nehmen? Sie hasste dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, sie hasste diese Situation, hasste und liebte den Wahnsinn, hasste und liebte Ludwig... Warum hatte er sie alle hier gelassen? Verlassen in einer Welt der Grausamkeit, dort, wo man nur noch ein Mensch war, kein Individuum, das man beachten, das man schützen, das man hegen, das man pflegen, das man achten musste!

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei entwich erneut ihrer Kehle als sie vor dem Grab Deutschlands ankam, das Prasseln des Regens konnte sie nicht beruhigen, ihre Pein saß zu tief, hatte längst, vor Jahren Wurzeln geschlagen, war stark mit verflochten. Der Himmel war gerade der einzige, der sich um sie kümmerte, der einzige, der ihre Qual verstand. Wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte er sich im blauen Gewand zu ihr gesetzt, hätte mit ihr Tränen und Blut vergossen, wäre mit ihr gestorben. Er war nicht mehr derselbe, den sie als Kind immer angeblickt hatte, er war kalt und gefühllos geworden, die Weite war verloren; wolkenverhangen.

„Warum bist du weg, verdammt noch mal?", brüllte sie schluchzend, wimmernd, heulend, müder und müder werdend.

Ein Teil Deutschlands? Das war sie einmal gewesen. Gewesen vor einer langen Zeit. Einer langen Zeit, die nur noch eine Illusion barg, fast hätte sie das Gesicht ihres Vaters berühren können.

„Erinnerst du dich, Papa? Du hast mir beigebracht, wie ich das Schiff fahre... es fuhr am Ende gegen den Felsen der Loreley, aber du warst nur im ersten Moment sauer..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln schmückte ihre verzerrten Züge, ihre Grimasse, die nicht mehr weichen wollte...Es tat so weh... Wie müde sie doch wurde... War das der Tod...? Der freundliche Wohltäter, dem Engel der Erlösung? Ihre Kleidung war schwer, warm, von ihrem Blut und Wasser benetzt...

„Alte Weide, kannst du mich sehen?", fragte sie schwach, zufrieden und blickte zur Trauerweide empor.

Ihre ruhigen Zeichnungen, das leise Rauschen der Blätter und langen Arme und das Aufschlagen der Tropfen lullten Layla ein, sangen ihr Schlaflied, verbargen sie vor der Welt, alleine mit ihrer Familie...

„Roderich... Arthur... Gilbert... habt mich... reiten gelehrt... habt... beschützt... Mary... Kiku... Häns-...chen..."

Ihr Murmeln driftete in eine andere Welt, in die Ferne der Ewigkeit ab, ungehört... und für immer verloren... Hatte sie das gewusst? Hatte sie gedacht bei ihrer Familie sterben zu dürfen...? Sie glaubte nicht. Aber sie musste... kämpfen...! Was würde aus ihren Geschwistern...?

'Kämpf', kämpf...'

„Käm-...pfe... Kämpf'...!"

Das Leben entwich, es wurde dunkel, kalt, die Blutlache unter ihr fing Leben auf, Leben, das nicht mehr gerettet, gebraucht werden konnte oder doch? Müde... Schlaff ihre Glieder... Kraftlos... tot... Dunkelheit umhüllte sie, für immer. Einsam.


End file.
